Powered staple guns serve a variety of purposes and often the structural configuration and operation of the staple gun is customized for a specific purpose. For example, long handled staple guns are used for stapling material on ceilings. Another type of staple gun typically used in construction includes operates as a modular powered tool with an interchangeable handle and magazine units that can drive either nails or staples.
One type of powered staple gun having a long nose for reaching otherwise inaccessible locations is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,602 to Obergfell (the '602 patent). The '602 patent discloses a powered staple gun with a nosepiece or drive track of substantially increased length that does not require an increased stroke for driving the nail or staple. The powered staple gun is capable of being operated by a pneumatic motor. The staple or nail driven by the powered staple gun of the '602 patent is advanced through a drive track in increments by a series of strokes, which provide the energy for driving the staple or nail. The configuration of the powered staple gun is such that the user must hold the gun substantially perpendicular with respect to a substrate onto which an object is to be stapled. For example, if the user is stapling a linear object, such as cable or wire, the user must hold the gun at a 90 degree angle to the substrate, which results in the staples being driven over the linear object such that the body of the staple is substantially perpendicular to the linear object.
It would be desirable to have a powered stapling device that can be used to reach inaccessible or difficult to reach places. In addition, it would be desirable to have a powered stapling device that can drive staple at a desired angle even though the powered stapling device is aligned with or perpendicular to a linear object that is to be stapled.